Bleed For Me
by Demonic Storm Fox
Summary: Dearest love, my need for you runs deeper then any emotion ever has and ever could. Dearest love, my need for you rises each time I see your eyes, hair, skin. Dearest love, please need me. ReiTala
1. Chapter 1: Disguising My Love

_**Bleed For Me**_

__

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you more then you could possibly imagine.

Do you find pleasure in knowing I love you but am to cowardly to admit it?

Do you find pleasure in teasing me by speaking with those undeniably beautiful cerulean eyes?

Yes, you do.

No, you don't.

You couldn't, you couldn't.

You have no feelings. Your blood runs cold, and your heart is frozen to the very center.

I will never have a chance.

I tell myself I hate you, for if I don't I will only hurt myself.

Oh Kami, how I love you. How I want to hold you close, to kiss your beautiful white skin, to nuzzle your brilliant red hair, only stained darker by the impenetrable hardships you have gone through. How I long to be yours and you mine. How I long to be loved and to love.

I would do anything for you…I would give the world, I give my soul, I would give anything and everything I hold dear, just for a precious night with you, just to show you how much I truly care for you.

I want to kiss the pains away, I want to kiss your lips and make sure that you never relish in a thought that harms or pains you ever again. I want to make you feel safe, and to be safe, I want you to love me, I want you to notice me, I want you to gladly give yourself to me. I want your body, mind, and soul.

Dearest, my oh so beautiful dearest red rose, I love you.

I love you with all my heart…but you must not know that, so I will hate you.

I will spread my distaste of you to everyone who needs to see it, I will never relish in a thought of your naked body whilst in the view of others. But…no matter how much I force myself to hate you, it pains me so much more than loving you and you not returning the feelings.

I want you so much…I want you SO bad…my love for you in undeniable…yes my hate for you is undeniable in the eyes of others. I want everything about you.

Damn, how does it feel to want?

_**DSF**_

_**AE**_

**Please review and tell me if I spaced the paragraphs wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2: Disguising My Pain

**Anasta-Eve and DemonicStormFox do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. If they did right now they would be writing smutty yaoi that would put shame to them indefinitely.**

_**Bleed For Me**_

_**Chapter Two: Disguising My Pain**_

__

I remember the first time I ever saw you. When we were so young, you were such a cold bastard. But because of that I couldn't help but feel attracted to you. You were so beautiful and powerful. Such an independent boy, the aura you held drew everyone in despite the way it screamed 'Come any closer and I'll rip your head off'.

As we grew up, everyone became much more independent, but the teams stayed together and learned to work together.

We forgave Kai each time he went back to your team, the Blitzkrieg Boys. He was powerful, and despite the fact that he treated us like slaves, we cared for him like a friend, a brother, like family. I learned from Kai that friends and family were something that you never had and never experienced.

It only made me long for you to be mine further.

I am jealous of you as well. Despite the fact that you pretty much hate everyone besides your team and perhaps a few select others, everyone loves you. Your beauty yet bad-ass attitude makes you a favorite with the girls, and half the guys love you for it too.

I am also jealous because I know that Takao loves you. He longs to be with you, I knew this since the first time you fought him at the championships in Russia. He was drawn to you just like I was. But Takao didn't and still can't read between the lines. He doesn't see what I see. He doesn't know what I know. I know what I know only because Kai trusted me enough to tell me so.

It hurts to think that under the control of Voltaire and the ridiculous Abbey that you will never be mine and I never yours. Yet it pleases me to know that Takao stands a lesser chance then me.

If I had known I would turn out to be such a selfish person…I don't know how I could've prevented it. I never would've known an angel such as yourself would ever come into my life. I was raised in a small village in the mountains, you lived in an underground facility with the newest modern technology. I don't think that we could ever come together just because of the insane differences in our lives.

I was always loved by the villagers and my family…you were never loved by anyone, you never even knew your family.

Yet when I think that I am selfish person…I realize that perhaps many people turn into that kind of person, only for love. I am what I am only because I love you, and I am the best blader I can be only because I took into consideration the advice and criticism you gave me.

It only makes me love you more, the fact that you can see all. You saw every flaw in my blading skills. Yet I also think it was something you picked up in the Abbey, and that makes me hate it. But yet again I can't hate it, because it is something you have, and you make everything perfect and right.

If you ever knew what thoughts run through my mind about you, you might very well be disgusted and ashamed…half the time I am. But when I look back at those thoughts, I realize I only think those things in the name of love.

Your voice…everything you say rings through my head for hours after you say it. It is deep and sensual, casual and sensitive, strong and masculine, soft and calm. It is everything just right to mix into the perfect seductive tempo.

Your skin…flawless white. As clear crystal as the small flakes of snow that drift from the sky on cold winter nights. It is flawless…or at least from what you allow everyone to see. I am almost positive that you hide scars from the Abbey on your body. I know that you hide scars mentally as well. It angers me to think of anyone ever hurting you.

Your eyes…cerulean blue. As clear as a Summer afternoon, as bright as the sun itself. They hold deep command, a command so powerful that if it weren't for the fact that you held the command back, everyone would be bowing at your feet.

Your hair…blood red. Stained the brilliant red it is from the blood you have shed through your years. From the fierce battles at the championships, to the beatings at the Abbey. Yet it also shows your temper, powerful enough to scare the wits out of someone. You have a fiery temper that anyone who crosses you will be the receiver of.

There is so much more to you that would takes me eternity to write down, for you are truly and extravagantly that complex. I wish to know the secrets that you hide within your mind, I wish to be the one you come too. There is only one sentence that can show everyone just how much I love you, and still have much left to say.

I, Rei Kon, am hopelessly in love with Tala Valkov.

_**DSF**_

_**AE**_

**DemonicStormFox Second chapter to Bleed For Me. For reference, the first two chapters are in Rei's POV and seeing as I am making Tala rather…clueless in this fic, only the third chapter will be in Tala's POV.**

**Anasta-Eve Demonic is unbelievably happy that she received a review from:**

**Fallen Phoenix of Darkness**

**DemonicStormFox Thanks so much for the review Fallen Phoenix. I am very happy that someone liked it. As you can see, I put up a second chapter. Please read it and tell me what you think! Hope I get some other reviews to my story! Please read and enjoy everyone.**

**Anasta-Eve Thank you for reading _Bleed For Me._ –grumbles- **even if you didn't review.

**Ja-Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alerting Your Existence

Anasta-Eve and Demonic do not own Beyblade. However, they are always ready to hire for some well-drawn smutty doujinshi.

__

_**Bleed For Me**_

_**Chapter Three: Alerting Your Existence**_

__

I remember the very first time I saw you. It wasn't in person. My team and I received all information collected on your team. The Bladebreakers, it was called. I saw your picture, standing with two other people, one with long black hair and the other a hideous hot-pink. There were mountains in the background and a few grayish clouds.

Your name was Rei Kon, you were amazingly something that most would believe in a fairy tale but not real life. You were half-cat, or a neko-jin as it was called. I many times heard the scientists of the Abbey speaking of how much a blader would be advantaged with the senses of an animal, a cat even more. They were alert and sly animals.

I refused to make anything of it though. You were still my enemy, but I admit I would look at that picture of you, standing before the mountains every night before I lay down to sleep. You were…beautiful to say the least. Thin and not very muscular, rather feminine for a boy but I supposed that was an alright suggestion.

I was interested in you, nothing more. I'm not quite sure why I was interested in you. There was nothing more about you than the oddity of being a neko-jin.

Months passed, we learned the weaknesses, the advantages of your team. However when we first met in the stadium, the first world championships you were much more beautiful in person. An even tan across your face and arms. I was supposing you received the tan from spending your days in that small village in China. Long black hair wrapped neatly with a simple white cloth. I wondered how you ever made your ponytail so thin. Large and innocent gold eyes, so determined to win and unknowing of the tricks we had.

Your team won, and you contributed. I must say you gave Bryan quite a whipping. In the locker rooms, much to my own surprise he complimented your skills, although it soon was replaced with him pointing out everything you did wrong. I didn't see to much wrong with your skills and style of blading. I think Bryan kept rambling on just to make himself feel better.

You wouldn't believe the pain we suffered for losing the championships. Instead of being discarded from the Abbey as we were so convinced was going to happen, and we in fact wanted it to happen so we might be free, we were pushed to and beyond our limits of blading. We were forced to endure many grueling hours of non-stop training, beatings for every wrong thing we did. We went through lecture after lecture, teacher after teacher saying the same thing over and over in hopes of branding it into our minds.

It worked rather efficiently. When the next championships came, the only two things in my mind were one, winning the championships, and two, seeing you again. Your feminine appearance had dispersed only a light bit, your skin had lightened, you wore more fitting clothes, your hair had grown longer, and I could see the arrogance in your eyes, something that I was not very happy to see in your eyes.

My respect for you at the moment I saw that arrogance dancing within the spiral of golden flames that were your eyes dropped by an immense lot, even by my standards. I had not thought you the arrogant person, and was unbearably disappointed by it.

Your determination in the first championships was much more appealing than this arrogance I noted in your eyes. It was what kept me sane through the trying year in the Abbey after losing in the championships. I would've much rather spent the rest of my days in the Abbey, seeing that undying determination in your eyes than walking out and seeing that pompous attitude you held.

I wanted to smack it off your face, it angered me that you could do such an under-lying thing as that attitude you held. I could feel the emotion of Bryan change when he saw your eyes, he thought what I did. But I then noticed, the moment your eyes met mine, everything I hated in those eyes blinked away and was left with only warmth and that determination that I had learned to love so much.

My entire outlook was changed of the championships that year. In the one moment you had completely discarded all those haughty emotions in your eyes, you made my anger disappear as well. It was something that I had never done before, and I began to feel a strange tingle within my chest.

I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't care. I had to go into that façade that Boris was so truly obsessive over. Your skills had improved greatly, and you once again won.

I was proud of you, my team had tried their best and your team had still won.

I can't express the pain I felt in the Abbey. Boris no longer was trying to make us understand failure, he was simply angry that we had lost again. I longed to see you again, I began to feel that tingly feeling each and every time I thought of you. Eventually when the feeling occupied my body at all times as did the thought of you, the feelings began to be over-powering. So strong that I had to sigh, as if I was a love-sick puppy. It was the only thing that allowed the pressure to lift off me.

I was disappointed in the third championships. You had deserted Takao. I was not proud of his pompous attitude, but I respected his skills, and I could not understand why you left him. As well as that blonde, Max was his name? He left to return to his American team. And Kai returned to the Blitzkrieg Boys. We didn't show much, because we were only supposed to agree to the fact that Takao had been weakened without his team.

An interesting event that occurred in the championships, and then it was over. Max returned to America, you had returned to China, and Kai had returned temporarily to Russia. Takao and his geek friend had remained in their hometown in Japan, and everything seemed to break up. The European team went back to their respected homelands and everything was as it was in the very beginning.

Boris cast us from the Abbey, ashamed of our failure three times. Kai was there to help us out, we went with him. Despite what everyone thinks, we were friends, in a cold relationship. He wasn't as cruel as he had been known. We went on to get onto our feet, lead a nice life, change our ways.

Time slipped by, things became lost, everyone had retired from beyblading, even three-time champ Takao Kinomiya had actually focused on school. But we heard little else of anyone besides him.

Time slipped by in large amounts…until four years had gone by, everything had been almost forgotten…everything except for this strange feeling I had almost every moment of every day. Four years of this torture…torture that I thought would go on for eternity. Until I received a letter.

The teams are having a reunion.

__

**Anasta-Eve **Eh, wasn't that good readers?

**DemonicStormFox **Thanks for reading again peeps. Please review, and tell if my paragraph spacing is correct again. Welcome flames, they will be used to heat up my Top Ramen, YIPPEE!

**Anasta-Eve **Demonic is retarded and yes, flames are welcome, in order to better help the story. We also welcome compliments, in fact compliments are our most favorite kind of reviews.

**DemonicStormFox **Please review!


End file.
